


Let your "Child" unleash

by AnAnYaH



Series: Witcher oneshots [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona | False Ciri/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096022
Kudos: 20





	Let your "Child" unleash

> **The one with a golden heart will always seek for flesh**
> 
> **The one with a beating flesh will always route for cave.**

The time when magic subsides, and you finally get a chance to look into the mirror, the one to smile back is your inner child, a soul not cursed with magic , a child not trapped by law .

The time when life hits hard, and you are lonely and tired, and just want to live no more, all you need is a little magic , a hope for a better tomorrow.

**"Who is Yennefer?"**

The witch who was more than a magic. The illusion who was more of a tragic . "A mage I had a chance to know" he replied instead.

**"Did you always had faith in destiny?"**

"It's a trap"

\-------------------------

> They learned his heartless soul, from the stories they had heard,
> 
> But none who spent a day or two could not not see his heart. 
> 
> And so he sang all his way preaching the kind Geralt.
> 
> "A man more than a Witcher" he said , "goodness being the fault."

  
  


**"Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shoveling it?"**

Yet, the human kept on singing the stories of his good Witcher to embrace the only magic he had in his plain dull life. 

\-------------------

> **The witch will never regain her womb,**
> 
> was the hardest thing she'd heard, so she took her flight and fought her fight to forget that she'd feared.

The witch chanted some secret spells hundred times but failed. But the hundredth one was lucky enough and this time she excelled.

> She stood all dead in her winter gown and as her body fell, the earth cracked , it rained so much and Ciri screamed in pain.

And when they opened eyes again , they were on the Brokilon fields, not cursed with magic anymore , but three human kids.

> But where did all the magic go ? It needed a master wise. 
> 
> She passed it on..to the next best man .....
> 
> Geralt's apprentice.


End file.
